1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,543 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a general surgical treatment apparatus. The surgical treatment apparatus uses the rotation power from the motor to perform treatment such as excision of a living tissue.
Such surgical treatment apparatuses include a main body which is repeatedly used after sterilization such as autoclaving, and the movable part that controls an output is covered by an elastic member such as a rubber.